


SG-A - Broken Drum

by slashfictionfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfictionfan/pseuds/slashfictionfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Rodney/John vid.  First heard the song on plane and loved it, especially the line "Fare Thee Well, My Only Friend" .</p><p>So, when I decided to do a vid as thanks to the McKay Slash community, this one was the one.  I did contemplate "Farewell Ride", but the slowness of Broken Drum seemed better for the clips I was thinking of.</p><p>This is really old, and was created before all the lovely video software was affordably available... so apologies...<br/>Am uploading just because...</p><p>I see this as a 'John thinking of Rodney' video, but feel free to put your own story on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-A - Broken Drum

Sorry - can't save on youtube due to song copyright...  
I'd use Save/As etc as can't guarantee the speed..but you're welcome to try :)  
  
[SG-A - Broken Drum](http://slashfictionfan.com/stargate/assets/sg-a_-_broken_drum_12mb_.mov)

Broken Drum - by Beck

I see you there  
Your long black hair  
Your eyes just stare  
Your mind is turning

You know I'll laugh  
I won't take it back  
I've seen your eyes  
I know what you're thinking

And one by one  
We'll shoot our guns  
We'll have fun  
Don't ever doubt it

And when I say  
"Fare thee well,  
My only friend"  
Oh how the days go  
Oh how the days go

Your setting sun  
Your broken drum  
Your little drugs  
I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you

**Author's Note:**

> Do not archive anywhere else - you do not have my permission


End file.
